Yeah, Blame the Shows
by Zippygorawr
Summary: Nagato simply wanted to lay down and have a good night's rest. Konan was keeping Pein up with her shows, so he decided to go to Nagato's room, expecting to get some sleep. Once he sees his old friend, he has other ideas. LEMON.


Nagato sighed as he walked into his bedroom. He took out a couple of bobby pins in his bangs, letting them fall in his face as he tiredly flopped down on his bed. A couple minutes later, he blinked and reached over next to him, feeling a lump under the sheets. "Pein go to your damn room... I'm tired" He whined. He pulled the sheets down and blushed softly, noticing that Pein wasn't wearing any pants. Or a shirt. Pein grunted and pulled the sheets back up, completely covering his face. "Pein go to your room.. PLEASE" Nagato said, practically begging.

"No. Konan's watching her stupid shows and she's too damn loud." He mumbled, sitting up. He smirked a little down at Nagato, noticing how red the smaller male's cheeks were. "What, like what you see?"

Nagato sputtered and blushed. "Y-You wish!" He said, covering his cheeks.

Pein grinned. "Oh~?" He purred, leaning down so that his nose almost touched Nagato's as his grin turned into a smirk. The smaller male simply nodded his head and blushed deeply. Pein grinned again and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against Nagato's. Nagato felt his blush deepen and he closed his eyes. Pein smirked more and lightly pressed his lip against the smaller of the two's. Nagato gently pressed back and kept his eyes closed, letting the larger of the two completely dominate the kiss.

After a few seconds, Pein started kissing rougher. Nagato let out a small sound and opened his mouth a little, inviting Pein into his mouth. Pein quickly took him up on the offer, and shoved his tongue into Nagato's mouth, making the smaller male moan softly. Pein smirked into the kiss as he felt his tongue rub against Nagato's tongue ring. Nagato blushed deeply and lightly sucked on Pein's tongue. Pein shuddered faintly and slowly pulled away from the kiss, much to Nagato's dismay. The orange haired man grinned and slipped Nagato's shirt off, licking his lips. Nagato squeaked and blushed even more from the sudden gesture. Pein chuckled faintly and looked at Nagato with pure amusement in his eyes, looking at the piercings on the smaller male's body (Nipple, navel, and "v"). Nagato looked up at Pein and bit his lower lip. Pein gave Nagato a sexy ass smirk and gently pushed him down on the bed so that Nagato was lying on his back. Nagato wrapped his arms around Pein's neck and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Pein happily kissed back with pure passion and ghosted his hand over Nagato's chest and torso down to the waist band of his pants. The orange haired man grinned mischievously and practically ripped Nagato's pants off, causing the smaller male to squeak and cover the tent in his underwear.

"P-Pein..." Nagato panted softly. Said male simply hummed before bending down and taking Nagato's hardening nipple into his mouth, toying with the piercing. Nagato's oddly purple eyes widened slightly and he let out a soft moan at the sudden contact. He looked down at Pein and bit his lip, watching the other skillfully tease his pink nub. Nagato let out another moan when Pein reached over and tweaked his other nipple, still gently sucking on the one. After a minute of teasing Nagato, Pein pulled away and looked down at Nagato. He grinned at the sexy sight before him. Nagato's hair was slightly frizzed but it still framed his face beautifully. His chest rose and fell at a fast but even pace. And his... lower regions especially grabbed the bigger male's attention. Nagato was already hard as a rock, and Pein was still almost completely flacid. "Is it really that east to get you hard~?" Pein purred into Nagato's ear, making the ginger shudder and blush deeply.

"Y-You're just sk-skilled.." Nagato said softly, looking at the other. Pein smirked and mumbled a 'perhaps' under his breath before placing light, gently kisses down Nagato's chest and torso. Nagato let out soft moans and watched, blushing. Pein smirked as he reached the hem of Nagato's black underwear. He pulled them down some and smirked, kissing the base of Nagato's length, sending shivers down the red-head's spine. Pein smirked again and pulled Nagato's underwear completely off, looking at the gorgeous body in front of him. Nagato blushed deeply and moved to cover "Himself", but Pein quickly stopped him and leaned in close to Nagato's ear, tracing the shell of it with his tongue. Nagato let out a soft moan and closed his eyes.

"I wanna be able to see every single detail of your body before I'm done with you~" He whispered huskily, making Nagato shudder. Pein reached down and gently pumped Nagato's shaft, kissing down the smaller male's neck as well. Nagato arched slightly and moaned softly, blushing deeply at Pein's statement. Pein smirked and gently bit down on Nagato's collarbone, pumping his member faster. Nagato shuddered and moaned, tilting his head slightly to the side, giving Pein more room to kiss and nip at his neck. Pein happily continued kissing down to Nagato's chest, playing with his nipple again. Nagato moaned and bucked into Pein's hand, wanting more friction.

Pein grinned and slowly stopped everything, kissing Nagato deeply. Nagato kissed back passionately, blushing. After a moment, Pein flipped the two over so that Nagato was on top. Nagato blushed and straddled the larger male, moaning softly as their groins rubbed against each other. Pein grunted lightly and pulled Nagato down, gently kissing him. Nagato lightly kissed back and reached down, slipping his hand into Pein's boxers, gently rubbing Pein's member. Pein shuddered lightly and gently ran his fingers through Nagato's soft red hair, watching the smaller one. Nagato blushed and started kissing down Pein's chest and torso, knowing that he shouldn't tease the orange haired male very much. Nagato carefully pulled Pein's boxers off and his eyes widened slightly, looking at the rather large appendage. Pein smirked but said nothing, gently caressing Nagato's cheek instead. Nagato gulped and softly kissed Pein's tip, slowly closing his eyes. Nagato cautiously wrapped his thin fingers around Pein's base and left small soft kisses down one side of the older male's shaft, Pein shuddered lightly at the sight and rested his hand on top of Nagato's head. Nagato looked at the member before him one more time before slowly taking the tip into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the head and slowly pumping the base. Pein grinned as he felt Nagato's tongue ring rub against his slit and petted the smaller of the two.

Nagato moved his head sown a little, taking more into his mouth as he did so. Pein made a soft noise and rested against the headboard, watching his little uke. Nagato kept his eyes closed and slowly bobbed his head once half of Pein's member was in his mouth. Pein shuddered as Nagato's tongue ring rubbed against a few veins and he grinned again, petting Nagato as he moved his head. Nagato blushed ruby red and he took more into his mouth, attempting to depthroat Pein.

"Don't push yourself Nagato.." Pein said softly, making no move to stop the smaller male. Nagato mentally smiled at the thought of Pein still thinking about him as he bobbed his head. Nagato went back up to the tip, lightly sucking and licking it. Pein moaned inaudibly, almost at his climax. Nagato noticed and slowly pulled away, licking a little precum off of his lips as he did so. Pein pulled Nagato up and kissed him deeply. Nagato kissed back with nothing but pure passion. Pein gently laid Nagato down and kissed him again. "Do you have anything I can use as a lubricant?" He asked softly.

Nagato nodded and pointed to his dresser, having some lotion. Pein smiled and walked over to the dresser, quickly finding the lotion. He grabbed it and walked back to the bed, kissing Nagato, who happily kissed back.

Pein pulled away and flipped open the bottle, smearing some of the contents on his fingers. Nagato watched and blushed, shifting is weight a little. Pein set the bottle aside and smiled softly at Nagato, getting between the male's legs. Nagato gulped and looked up at Pein, starting to feel a little insecure. This is the first time he has been... _this_ revealed to someone.. It's only natural.

"Nagato..." Pein said softly, rubbing one finger against Nagato's entrance, "Do you trust me?" He asked. Nagato nodded immediately and blushed. "Good. Just relax and leave everything to me babe." Nagato blushed more and slowly nodded. Pein smiled again and slipped his index finger past the tight ring of muscles. Nagato didn't make a noise, though he did show a slight discomfort at the foreign feeling. Pein paused, letting Nagato get used to the finger. A moment later, Nagato bucked his hips a little, showing Pein he was ready for the next. Pein slowly slid in the second finger and immediately stopped, seeing pain in Nagato's eyes. Nagato wiggled his hips a little to get used to the intrusion and a minute later he looked at Pein.

"O-Okay.." He said softly, getting accustomed to the fingers. Pein grinned and slowly started moving his fingers, watching Nagato's face for any signs of discomfort or pain. Nagato bit his lip and blushed, looking at Pein as well.

Pein started moving his fingers faster, now searching for that damn bundle of nerves. As he got closer to it, Nagato moaned and bucked his hips a little. Pein smirked and tried a different angle, hitting the spot dead on. Nagato gasped and moaned loudly, arching his back a little. Pein's smirk turned into a grin as he continued thrusting his fingers into that spot, making Nagato moan louder and louder each time.

A minute later, Pein leaned down and picked up Nagato's hips some, bringing his mouth to Nagato's painfully erect member. He took Nagato's tip into his mouth and kept hitting his prostate. Nagato rested his hands on Pein's head and bucked his hips, moaning louder than before. Pein twirled his tongue skillfully around Nagato's tip, earning a scream in pleasure from Nagato. He grinned and quickly took the rest of Nagato's length into his mouth, rubbing his prostate as he did so. "P-Pein I'm gonna-" Nagato cut himself off with a loud moan, reaching his climax in Pein's mouth. Pein swallowed and slowly pulled his head away, pulling his fingers out of Nagato as well. Nagato laid there panting and blushing, looking at Pein with half lidded, lust filled eyes. Pein grinned and moved his hands to Nagato's member, one cupping his balls and the other pumping him back to life. Nagato let out a moan and blushed, bucking his hips. Pein leaned down and kissed the red head deeply. Nagato quickly kissed back, tasting himself. Pein pulled away and looked at Nagato. "Ready for more?" He asked, snatching the bottle of lotion. Nagato nodded and blushed, spreading his legs a little. Pein opened the lotion again and poured some onto his hand. Nagato watched and lightly rubbed his inner thigh. Pein reached his hand down and started smearing the lotion onto his shaft. He made a soft noise and pumped himself a few times before picking up Nagato's hips. Nagato blushed and squirmed a little to get more comfortable before looking at Pein, who was smiling at him. Nagato gulped and smiled back a little.

Pein bent down and captured Nagato's lips in a fiery kiss before slowly sliding his tip into Nagato's entrance. Nagato scrunched his nose in slight discomfort but made no move to stop the other. Pein continued kissing Nagato and slowly moved the rest of the way into Nagato, grunting when he reached the hilt. Nagato gasped and bit his lip at the oddly painful but pleasurable sensation. "D-Don't move yet..." Nagato whispered, trying to get used to the intrusion. Pein smiled and kissed Nagato's forehead, waiting for the smaller male to give the go ahead.

A few moments later, Nagato bucked his hips experimentally and moaned softly, feeling no more pain. The pierced man gripped Nagato's hips and pulled out to his tip before sliding back in, grunting lightly. Nagato arched a little and moaned softly, blushing. Pein grinned and repeated the action a little harder this time, earning a little louder moan from Nagato.

After a minute of gently thrusting, Pein started to move faster, grunting softly. Nagato's cheeks flushed as he arched and moaned, leaning his head back a little. After setting a pace for his thrusts, Pein tried a different angle, ramming into Nagato's prostate rather roughly. Nagato gasped, his eyes widening. "P-Pein.." He moaned out, blushing. Pein grinned and grabbed Nagato's hips tighter (which will surely leave marks by morning), continuing his thrusts.

"Hn, scream it~" Pein whispered huskily into Nagato's ear, making the ginger shudder.

"P...P..." Pein growled softly and slid one hand between the two, firmly gripping Nagato's manhood. He roughly pumped it in perfect time with his thrusts. "Ahh! Pein!" Nagato practically screamed, throwing his head back. Pein grinned and watched Nagato's expressions, continuing his ministrations with the younger one. Nagato gasped and arched suddenly. Pein, knowing that Nagato wasn't going to last much longer, suddenly slammed into Nagato's prostate, pumping his length roughly. Nagato gasped and almost screamed in pleasure, reaching his climax. Pein groaned, feeling Nagato's tight hot walls clamp down on his member. A few thrusts later, he bit Nagato's neck, releasing himself inside of the smaller male with a grunt. Nagato's nose scrunched adorably in pleasure and they both panted simultaneously.

After regaining his breath a little, Pein slowly pulled out of Nagato and collapsed next to him. Nagato instantly laid down and snuggled into Pein, who wrapped a muscular arm around his thin waist. "I-I love you Pein..." He said softly, his eyes slipping shut.

"I love you too Nagato... I always have..." Pein whispered to the sleeping male. After running his long thin fingers through Nagato's silky auburn hair for a bit, Pein fell asleep, smiling.


End file.
